Desperate Housewives
Desperate Housewives is an American television comedy-drama and mystery series created by Marc Cherry, and produced by ABC Studios and Cherry Productions. It began airing on October 3, 2004 and concluded on May 13, 2012. Premise Secrets and truths unfold through the lives of female friends in one suburban neighborhood, after the mysterious suicide of a neighbor. Cast Main Cast * Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer (180/180) * Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo (180/180) * Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp (174/180) * Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis (180/180) * Nicollette Sheridan as Eddie Britt (92/180) (1x01 - 5x24) * Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp (31/180) (1x01 - 1x23; Guest: ''2x23-2x24, ''3x16, 5x13, 7x01, 8x23) * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis (167/180) * Mark Moses as Paul Young (57/180) (1x01 - 2x24, 7x01 - 7x23; Recurring: 3x11 - 3x13; Guest: 6x23; 8x02) * Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer (91/180) (1x01 - 4x17; Guest: 5x08, 7x12; 8x13 - 8x23; Supporting: 6x01 - 6x12) * Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland (22/180) (1x01 - 1x23; Recurring 2x01, 2x03, 2x24; Guest: 3x03, 4x05; 6x03 - 6x04) * Cody Kasch as Zach Young (32/180) (1x01 - 2x24; Recurring 3x12 - 3x15; 7x12 - 7x15) * Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young (179/180) * James Denton as Mike Delfino (158/180) * Alfre Woodward as Betty Applewhite (19/180) (2x01 - 2x24; Guest: 1x22 - 1x23) * Doug Savant as Tom Scavo (165/180) (2x01 - 8x23; Recurring: 1x01 - 1x23) * Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer (37/180) (2x01 - 2x24; Recurring 1x01 - 1x23, 5-6; Guest 3x08, 4x14, 8x23) * Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge (87/180) (3x01 - 6x23; Recurring: ''2x19 - 2x24, ''8x13 - 8x15 Guest: ''7x01, 7x11) * Dana Delany as Katherine Mayfair (55/180) (4x01 - 6x23; '''Guest:' 8x23) * Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp (78/180) (5x01 - 5x24; Recurring: 1x01 - 1x22,'' 6x04 - 8x18, '''Supporting' 2x01 ''- ''4x17) * Neal McDonough as Dave Williams (24/180) (5x01 - 5x24) * Maiara Walsh as Ana Solis (13/180) (6x01 - 6x23; Guest: 5x24) * Drea de Matteo as Angie Bolen (20/180) (6x01 - 6x23) * Vanessa Williams as Renee Perry (45/180) (7x01 - 8x23) * Katheryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey (86/180) (7x01 - 7x23; Recurring: ''1x14 ''- 5x24; Supporting 6x01 - 6x23, 8x01 - 8x23) * Kevin Rahm as Lee McDermott (53/180) (7x01 - 7x23; Recurring 4x04 - 6x23; Supporting: 8x01 - 8x23) * Tuc Watkins as Bob Hunter (42/180) (7x01 - 7x23; Recurring 4x04 - 6x23; Supporting: 8x01 - 8x23) * Jonathan Cake as Chuck Vance (13/180) (8x01 - 8x09; Recurring 7x20 - 7x23; Guest: 8x23) * Charles Measure as Ben Faulkner (15/180) (8x11 - 8x23; Supporting: 8x01 - 8x10) * Madison De La Garza as Juanita Solis (64/180) (8x01 - 8x23; Guest 4x17; Recurring 5x01 - 5x24; Supporting: 6x01 - 7x23) Supporting Cast * Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp (46/180) (2x01- 4x17; Recurring ''1x01 - 1x22, 5; guest season 6-8) * Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite (2x01 - 2x24; '''Guest' 1x22 - 1x23) * Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo (2x01 - 4x17; Recurring 1x01 - ''1x23; guest seasons 5-7)'' * Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo (seasons 2-4; recurring season 1; guest seasons 5-7) * Zane Huett as Parker Scavo (seasons 2-4; recurring season 1; guest season 6) * Roger Bart as George Williams (season 2; recurring season 1; guest season 8) * Page Kennedy/NaShaw Kearse as Caleb Applewhite (season 2) * Josh Henderson as Austin McCann (3x01 - 3x16) * Rachel Fox as Kayla Scavo (4x02 - 4x17; Recurring 3x01 - 3x23) * Charlie Carver as Porter Scavo (5x01 - 8x23) * Max Carver as Preston Scavo (season 5; recurring season 6-8) * Joshua Logan Moore as Parker Scavo (5x01 - 8x23) * Kendall Applegate (5x01 - 6x23) / Darcy Rose Byrnes (7x01 - 8x23) as Penny Scavo (102/178) * Jeffrey Nordling as Nick Bolen (6x01 - 6x23) * Beau Mirchoff as Danny Bolen (6x01 - 6x23) * Mason Vale Cotton as M.J. Delfino (6x01 - 8x23; Recurring 5x01 - 5x24) Category:Desperate Housewives